The Madness
by thewretchedchild
Summary: Liason, of course. Jason becomes overwhelmed, and Elizabeth steps in. Short fluff chapter...
1. Default Chapter

New Story! Because I don't neglect the others enough as it is. I'm going to try to bring more characters into this one as the story goes on. It is, of course, Liason. I'm going to try hard to treat everyone well, but since it's told mainly from Elizabeth and Jason's perspective, things will be correspondingly skewed. Let me know if your interested in seeing more, or if it's just boring, and I should focus my energy elsewhere. Reviews (and constructive criticism) are always welcome. = )

Chapter One

Jason sat in the hospital chairs, mentally categorizing the torrid mess his life had become. He was pretending to be the father of yet another child, who wasn't his, and by extension attaching himself to a woman he didn't particularly care for. He was doing it for Michael, because Carly and Sonny had put themselves into yet another impossible situation. Carly declaring that she would leave Sonny if the baby was his, and Sonny coming over to his place to mack on his mistress whenever he thought Carly wasn't looking, after having vowed to God to keep his family together. Ugghhhh. It made his head hurt just thinking about it.

When had his whole life become about fixing Sonny and Carly's problems? Where once his "loyalty" concerned his job, it now seemed that every time he disagreed with Sonny, it was a betrayal. Which, Jason was coming to realize, wasn't really a friendship at all, but a strange kind of dictatorship, with Sonny holding the power. Which was ironic, because his association and friendship with Sonny had always, on some level, been about achieving a level of power as Jason Morgan, after the accident. Now he felt as trapped as he ever had by the Quartermaines.

His whole life had become about sacrifice. Jason rubbed his temples and wondered if it was possible to fall apart without anyone noticing. Probably, he thought bitterly. Everyone else was so wrapped up in their own problems.

"Jason?" Her voice was like a balm over his raw feelings. He looked up to see Elizabeth gazing at him with concern. "How are you?"

He dredged up a smile. "I'm fine. I'm great."

She nodded her head up and down. "Oh, okay, great. Good to hear." She crouched so they were at eye level. "How about the truth this time?"

Jason sighed. "Truthfully, I feel like I'm in a trap."

"Crazy feeling, isn't it?" She smiled sympathetically. "Been there myself. You know what I find always helps?" Her smile grew wider, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

Reluctantly engaged, Jason took the bait. "What always helps?"

She opened her eyes wide, trying to look her most innocent, "Why, a ride on your bike! What do you say?"

Jason thought of Sam, in the hospital bed, waiting for him to fix things. He thought of Sonny and Carly, god knows where, wanting for him to fix things. He thought of Courtney and Michael, always depending on him to fix things. He nodded. "A ride sounds wonderful."

O O O

It was almost an hour later when they walked into Kelly's. "Jason! Shut up!" Elizabeth cried, laughing despite herself. "It wasn't that funny." She added.

"Oh, no, it was." Jason had tears streaming from his eyes. "It may be the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm sure you're wrong." She protested, looking disgruntled, if still amused to see Jason in such light spirits.

Jason collapsed into a chair. "Well, when I get my hair in a snarl, so I can't get my helmet off, and see a rat while I'm prying at it, shriek and then step on an old banana, you can tell me if there is something funnier than the look on my face. Deal?"' He grinned at her.

"Deal," She said grudgingly. Just then a couple walked in, the woman in the middle of a tirade.

"- don't know what they plan to do about the pest problem in this city. I swear, if something isn't done, we'll be utterly overrun with rats-"

Jason and Elizabeth tried valiantly to avoid eye contact, but in the end, it was no use. They looked at one another and promptly went of into gales of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Like a switch, the sound of Courtney's voice brought an end to their levity. Jason stood, as did Elizabeth.

"Uh.. It's just- there was.." Jason struggled to pull himself together.

"You know, it's not that funny, you just, had to be there, I guess." Elizabeth did her best to rally. "Anyway, I have to be getting home."

Courtney smiled politely. "I hope I didn't interrupt."

"No, of course not. I had to be going anyway." Elizabeth was equally polite.

Jason looked back and forth between them, struck by how different they were. As Elizabeth turned to him, he found himself wishing that the night didn't have to end, that he could continue on in this lighthearted way. Of course, he couldn't, so he leaned down and gave her a brief hug. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course. Call me if you need anything." Elizabeth nodded at Courtney, then disappeared through the cafZ doors.

Jason and Courtney were left, standing awkwardly be the table. "I thought you were at the hospital, taking care of Sam." Courtney stated.

"Yeah, I should be. I.. uh.. stepped out for a bit." He trailed off lamely.

She watched him closely as she doled out the next fact. "With Elizabeth."

He nodded. "We went for a ride. It.. seemed like a good idea at the time. I should go back to the hospital now, though. " Courtney watched his eyes grow dimmer, and shockingly, more like "normal."' It hurt her to see that some other woman, Elizabeth, could bring a totally different side of Jason. Courtney wondered if she had ever really seen him so buoyant.

The thought nagged at her as she asked, "How are Sonny and Carly? And the boys?"

"They're good- the boys, I mean. Sonny and Carly are missing. I have to go make some phone calls and figure things out." Jason began to compile a list of all the things he needed to do, making a mental note to swing by and play with Michael and Morgan for a while, so they wouldn't feel lonely. The weight of the world, which he had so briefly escaped, settled onto his shoulders again. "I really do have to be going."

Courtney looked hurt, and guilt added itself to Jason's load. "Sure, I understand." She said, though, like always, her eyes told another tale. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He stood before her for a second, unsure how to take his leave. His hand came up, then dropped, in an aborted wave. He sighed softly, a fine rush of air from his nose, before jerking his head toward the door, and letting his body follow.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey Hey- lucky for all my fantastic reviewers (I love you all), I had plowed on through to chapter two. So enjoy, and of course, tell me about it. = )

Chapter Two

Jason had just settled onto the couch in Sonny's apartment, planning to do some business paperwork, when there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see Max stick his head in.

"It's Mrs. Lansing to-" His head disappeared, then reappeared, "-Sorry, Ms. Webber, to see you."

Jason smiled, "Let her in Max." The door immediately swung wide, and Elizabeth bobbed in. Jason stood, "What brings you by?" It had only been a few days since he had last seen her, and he was surprised she would have sought him out again so soon.

She walked over and looked at the papers spread out before him, not closely, but enough to know they weren't exactly pleasure reading. "Just as I suspected."

"What?" He too looked at the stack, seeing nothing unusual.

"You're working." She tisked her tongue. "Thank god I came."' She consulted her watch with a grave expression. "Yes, it's definitely time. We have one hour. Your mission," she winked, "should you choose to accept it, is to accompany one damsel," she dropped into a brief curtsy, "To Jakes, for a round of pool and some brew."

Jason considered just running out, but knew he couldn't. "Elizabeth, that sounds great, but I really have to get some work-"

"Nonsense. I talked to Max; you've been working all day. You need a break."

"But the boys, what if-" He raised another obstacle.

Which she promptly decimated. "You'll have your phone. Leticia is here. It'll be fine. And before you mention it, I cleared my schedule. I have nothing to do. I would be rude, and I'll be very," she pouted, "-cross if you turn me down."

Jason surrendered. "We wouldn't want that. Let me get my phone. Do you want to take the bike?" Jason paused, "Huh, there is such a thing as a stupid question."

"Indeed." She leaned against the front door, watching him as he gathered his keys and phone. Max looked surprised when they both came out of the apartment, but knew better than to say anything. After giving the guard instructions to call him if absolutely anything happened, Jason allowed himself to relax.

They road in silence to Jakes, both enjoying the sense of freedom the bike instilled. Jakes was practically empty when they got there, and they requisitioned the pool table immediately. The bartender sent over some beers, and they became embroiled in a serious game of pool, talking as they lined up the shots.

"So how are you doing?" Elizabeth broke, and the balls scattered. Nothing went into a pocket.

"Busy. Very busy. Sonny was shot, and he and Carly are in hiding, so I've been taking care of Michael and Morgan on top of everything else." The words flowed out. He had forgotten how easy it was to tell her things. He sunk his first two shots, but stuck out on his third.

"My turn." She moved into position. "You know, telling me about Sonny and Carly and the boys isn't exactly answering the question. Number 12, side pocket." She got it.

"I don't know how else to answer the question. My life is about taking care of other people right now. And it's okay, everyone has to take turns caring for everyone else." He stood up from his stool and put down his beer as she finally missed. Elizabeth snagged her drink, and allowed herself the naughty pleasure of checking out Jason's ass as he leaned in to make his shot. She sighed. He had a very nice ass.

"Tell me if I get this wrong at any point," she qualified the statement, "but as far as I can tell, you're taking care of Michael and Morgan, Looking out for Sam and her baby, -" Jason felt a mental twinge of guilt. He knew he should tell her, the way he had told everyone else, that the baby was his; but he couldn't bring himself to utter the lie. "-running Sonny's business, providing emotional support for Emily, and trying not to show how much you miss Courtney. Is that right?" Her long list dwindled to an end.

"It's fine. I really don't think of it that way." He protested. "I'm just doing what needs to be done." Sure, he thought to himself, it could be exhausting, and sometimes all he wanted to do was throw his hands up and let everyone figure it out alone, but this was his family, and you did what had to be done when it came to family. Didn't you? He repeated himself, "It's fine." But he missed his shot.

Elizabeth lined up hers. "Sure." She said, sounding unconvinced.

O O O

When Mike walked into Jakes, he was taken aback to see Jason, without a care in the world, playing pool with some girl. As she came up from making a shot, he realized that it was Elizabeth. He felt a pang, because he had always liked her, and he didn't want to put her on the spot, but walked over anyway.

"Jason!" They both turned as he spoke. "Didn't expect to find you here."

"Mike." Jason's voice was guarded, and he steeled himself for what he knew was coming.

Sure enough. "You know, I ran into Courtney this morning. She looks miserable. When you got married, you promised me you would make her happy, so why don't you go find her and work things out already. I know you two love each other."

Jason sighed, feeling pained. He looked over to see Elizabeth, taking a sip of her beer and carefully examining the ceiling. He didn't know what to tell Mike. That he wasn't sure if he had ever really loved Courtney the way she wanted to be loved? Yeah, right, that would go over really well.

Mike went on, leaning in and lowering his voice, not wanting to embarrass Liz. "Also, I think it would really hurt her if she knew you were running around town with Elizabeth again. I know you too are friends, but you should really take Courtney's feeling into consideration."

Obviously his voice hadn't been low enough, because Elizabeth interrupted, saying mildly, "I thought you too had gotten a divorce?" She addressed the question to Jason, but they all knew she was making a point.

Mike looked at her sympathetically. "But everyone knows they're still in love." He said it gently, not wanting to hurt her. She seemed unconcerned.

"Well, be that as it may, Jason and I are friends, having a friendly game of pool, and it's Jason's turn, so if you wouldn't mind.." She didn't say it rudely, but Mike knew she was telling him to get lost, in as polite a fashion as was possible. He acquiesced, knowing that there was no point in talking to Jason with someone else there, anyway. He tilted his head to them both, and wondered over to the bar. Elizabeth turned to Jason, "It is your turn, and unless I miss my guess, I think you'll finish off this game."

"Thank you." They both knew was referring to more than her causal compliment of his playing skill.

Her lips quirked briefly. "No problem. What are friends for?"

Jason did indeed win the game. Not wanting to go home, he asked, "Another round?

She chewed on her lip and checked her watch. "No.. I think I should get home. I have someone waiting for me. But we should do this again, soon."

"Yeah, sure." Jason found that his disappointment was surprisingly sharp, but even more surprising was the spasm of jealousy that had passed through him upon hearing she had someone waiting on her. She gave him a brief hug before hurrying out. He watched her go and berated himself. What was he thinking, feeling possessive? She was only and friend, and a beautiful one at that. Of course she would be seeing someone, and, he tried to convince himself, that was the way it should be. He was happy for her. He took a long sip of his beer, finishing the bottle, and immediately ordered another.

Mike watched thoughtfully as Jason sat at the bar, nursing his new drink, noting the vaguely cranky look on his face. Clearly he missed Courtney, and Mike was just the guy to fix it.


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry it's been so long. Things have been crazy crazy crazy. By which I mean my whole life has been CRAZY.

Anyway, this is pretty short, but I smiled writing it, and I hope you smile (or even laugh) reading it. Thank you, as ever, for all the lovely things everyone had said, it really is one of the only good things I have going right now. Okay, that was overly melodramatic, but you know what I mean.

And, um, review, or I'll hunt down you favorite stuffed toy. ; )

Chapter Three

It was three days later when Jason saw Liz next. He was sitting at the docks, contemplating the latest mess Sam had got them all into. Okay, so Nico was dead, but now there was apparently some mysterious other now. He was so sick of the constant mystery and trouble that accompanied this woman. It seemed that no sooner had he gotten to the bottom of one lie then another popped up. She was afraid to make her own decisions, but whenever he tried to make them for her, she through a fit. He was supposed to pretend to love her, and to be the father of her baby, but then she and Sonny would make out in his apartment. It wasn't for Gods sake, as if he cared on a personal level, but you know, it seemed wrong on principle. If he was going to throw his life away for them, they could at least respect that by respecting him, and his home.

As he sat there working himself into a truly bad mood, he was distracted by a startled cry, and a thud. He looked over to see Elizabeth sprawled at the foot of the landing, having obviously tripped. As he rushed over, and despite his alarm, he was amused to hear her cursing, with fluent imagination.

"Elizabeth!" She looked up as he crouched next to her, blushing. "Are you okay?"

"As long as you haven't heard a word I've said." Her face turned redder as she waited for his response.

"I didn't hear a word you said." He replied solemnly, blatantly insincere.

She sighed, "Great, because I was cursing like a sailor, and I wouldn't want it to get around."

"Well, since I would be shocked to hear you do such a thing, it must not be true." He played along, before turning more serious. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. Just perpetually clumsy," she laughed, taking his offered hand and standing up. "So, how have you been?"

"It's been hell." He was surprised to hear the honesty of his response. Liz pulled him down onto the bench.

"Tell me." She said simply.

"I hate the things I have to do to protect my family." He paused. "At least, lately. I tell lie after lie and I've given up so much, and it seems like it's never enough."

"Lies?" She asked neutrally.

Jason looked cornered. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. I don't want to lie to you too, but I can't give you what you need." His voice rose with sudden passion.

She looked at first shocked, then understanding. "Jason, I don't need anything from you." She said softly. "I want to give to you. I'm your friend. I trust you. If you can't tell me, that's okay. I don't expect anything."

The weight that was on his shoulders lessened, and he felt giddy in its absence. "Thank you. Do you know that you're the only person who ever asks me how I'm doing? Everyone else ask me how others are doing, as if it's the same thing.

She smiled, "Well, I don't care about everyone else. I care about you.

The moment became charged, and they sat looking at each other, caught in the moment, like so many before. It was broken by the sound of Elizabeth's cell phone. She riffled through her purse, a bit dazed, before finding it.

"Hello?" Jason looked away, trying to look disinterested. "Is it Cameron?" Cameron? Who the hell was Cameron? "No, it's fine, I'll be right there." Who ever he was, apparently Elizabeth was at his beck and call. She hung up. "Sorry Jason, I have to run. I'll see you soon though." She dropped a kiss on the top of his head, distractedly, before running off.

"Goodbye!" He called after her, not wanting to be left quite so soon. Stupid Cameron, he couldn't help thinking. He had better meet this guy, and make sure he was on the up and up. Jason grumbled to himself, feeling like a three year old, but unable to help it.

O O O

When Elizabeth walked into Kelly's, she immediately saw Jason, sitting at a table with Courtney. Neither noticed her as she walked by and took a seat at the counter. She really tried not to eavesdrop, but the increasingly hysterical tone in Courtney's voice was hard to ignore.

"You know what Jason? You never loved me. If you had, you'd have been willing to give up something that I hated more than anything, the thing that cost us our baby. But your job was the most important thing. I hope you're happy with it, even if you've made me miserable. You're nothing like I thought you were. You have no honor, no fidelity, and no loyalty. I hope... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Courtney shrieked. She and Jason looked up, with expressions of shock, to see Elizabeth, standing with the now empty pitcher, which had contained ice water. "You.. you.. bitch!" Courtney yelled, her hair plastered to her skull, her white suit dripping. "What the hell are you doing? I'm completely soaked!" Elizabeth shrugged, as if an explanation was beyond her. "Urg!" Courtney stood up, grabbed her purse, and stalked out, radiating fury.

Elizabeth watched her go, then sighed, "Damn."

Jason struggled to keep his face straight. "What?"

"I really hoped she would hit me." She fetched a rag and began cleaning the water from the chair.

"Because?" His lips twitched.

"I wanted to hit her back. Harder." She answered maliciously. "Why are you laughing? Where does she get off saying those things to you? Did you knock her favorite teddy off the bed or something?" She sat, huffy, in the vacated seat, now dry.

"She has her reasons," he defended weakly, still smiling at the memory of Courtney's mascara trailing down her face.

"Whatever. Next time hopefully she'll just take a cold shower, rather than make me give her one."

One of the waitresses walked up, "Are you ready to order?"

Elizabeth checked her watch. "Yeah. Do you want to have lunch?" She addressed Jason.

"Sure. That'd be good.

And so they sat, smiling and content, eating lunch at Kelly's, as if they had been keeping the date for years.


	4. Chapter Four

A short update for you. Things have been nuts, but getting better. Hopefully it wont be to long before the next chapter.

Thanks, as ever for your lovely reviews, they make me very happy!

Also, I had to guestimate how long Cameron's existed. Forgive errors. In my first big departure from the show, Sam is not being tracked down for killing her mother. Oh, sorry, for her brother killing her mother. Or something. Frankly, that plot is such that I've done my best to ignore it when I watch the show, let alone when I write about it. Also, the secret has not, at this time, been revealed.

Chapter Four

"Jason!" he turned to see Liz waving at him, half walking, half jogging down the street to meet him.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" He smiled, hugging her briefly.

"I'm good. What are you doing here? Shopping?" They had run into each other at the downtown mall.

"I have to pick-up some things, for, uh- Elizabeth?"

"Oh." She was waving back and forth on her feet, her skin very pale. He grabbed her arms and propelled her backwards onto a bench in the shade.

"Elizabeth?" He crouched in front of her, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine. I just haven't had enough to eat, and then jogging over to see you, eeck." She punched him lightly in the shoulder, then laughed as he scrambled to keep his balance. "I'm fine. Don't worry!"

He sat next to her, "Are you sure?" His voice remained anxious.

"Yes! It must be 100 degree's out today, YOU would probably pass out if you hadn't eaten more than a banana all day."

"I guess." Jason was doubtful, but the look in her eyes said she wanted him to drop it, so he did. "So you've been busy then?"

"Uh! You can say that again. Between working and Cameron I've hardly had a chance to inhale, let alone relax."

Jason cleared his throat. "So.. uh.. how long has Cameron been around?"

She looked at him oddly. "That's a weird way to put it. Four months."

"Great. I'm happy for you." Jason panicked when he saw Elizabeth looking at him strangely. God, had he given himself away? He rushed on, "So I guess it serious then?"

"As serious as it gets." Her brows drew together, "Listen,. Jason, I don't know what you think, but Cameron is-"

"Jason." They looked up to see a petite brunette hovering over them.

"Sam." Jason stood up. "Uh, hi." He looked at Elizabeth, who also stood. "Sam, this is my friend Elizabeth."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Elizabeth extended her hand.

Sam shook it and said briefly, "Right, you too," before ignoring Elizabeth completely. "Jason, I need you to go to the hospital with me for the pre-natal checkup." Elizabeth uttered a small, choking noise. "Oh, sorry." Sam said, not sounding particularly bothered. Jason gave her an irritated look.

"Elizabeth, I was going to tell you, I just had-" She flung her arms around him.

"Congratulations Jase!" Her voice sounded a little funny, but before he could ask, she pulled away and said, "Well, I really have to run. I'll see you later, alright?" Clearly the question was rhetorical because she was walking rapidly away as she posed it.

"Yeah." He said it softly to himself.

ÔJason!" Sam's voice was impatient.

"What?" He turned to her, deeply annoyed that she had interrupted him, and then proceeded to spill the beans in as untactful a fashion as possible.

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I told your friend before you had a chance, but we have to go. How would it look if you weren't there? People might begin to suspect something was wrong.

"Yeah." As he walked her to the car, he grimly wondered if he could care less.

O O O

Elizabeth managed to hold back her tears until she reached her room at her Grams house, but then they came flooding out. She felt so stupid, because why shouldn't Jason be having a baby. She did. Why should she care? They were barely even friends again, what right had she to be upset. She couldn't stop herself from screaming into a pillow though. Such an idiot, she berated herself. When would she realize that she and Jason would never happen? She thought of all the idle, insane fantasies she had woven of Jason, Cameron and her as a family. It served her right.

When she had gotten herself under control, she went into the nursery and gazed down at her son, asleep in his crib. "Hey, beautiful baby." She whispered. "Don't worry. Mommy's a silly woman, but she'll be okay. And it's good that Jason will be a father, because he'll be wonderful. He'll always take care of his children, the way I'll always take care of you." She blew him a kiss, not wanting to risk waking him up. "See you later baby.

She waved goodbye to her gram as she left. She had been working as a bartender at night, so she could be with Cameron during the days. Luckily he had start sleeping through the night almost immediately, and Gram was always on hand in case he woke up. She tried to psych herself up for work, because it would be busy at the bar tonight, and she got better tips when she was cheerful, and "fun, " as the regulars put it. It was hard though, she was so tired these days. She wondered sometimes if she had made the right decision in leaving Ric, because he could have provided a very nice life for her and her son. But she always reminded herself that whether Ric had changed or not, she no longer trusted him, and it was more important that Cameron grow up in a loving environment than a wealthy one.

TBC

Don't forget to review! = )


	5. Chapter Five

So, I've been re-reading the chapters, and I realized that other than what's going on with Jason and Liz, there is no continuity with the other characters. They're in the hospital, they're not, they're missing, they're not. So I've decided to just go ahead and make a theme of it. Please, if you haven't been already, just assume that these things are working themselves out. Since the real focus is Liason, I can't be bothered to expand energy on the others. Also, I've been disliking Sam more and more, and I'm afraid it's coming out in the story, so my apologies to any Sam fans, and I hope you don't take it personally. Lastly, I have from time to time, received reviews which make note of the fact that someone is not a Liason fan. This is fine, but I feel that it's more or less completely obvious that I am, and I don't read Journey stories and then comment that I don't like them to the author. Journey fans are always welcome to read and review my work, but I would appreciate that the reviews be more constructive, along the lines of "I'm a Journey fan, but I liked this.." Etc.

Sorry. I got all serious there for a minute. I'll try not to let it happen again. Anyway, enjoy the chapte. There are lots of revelations and confrontations (which you canyou're your ass were fun to write). As ever, when you are done, REVIEW, and make a chick very very happy.

Chapter Five

Jason stood on Audrey Harding's doorstep, wondering if knocking was the most insane thing he could do. The woman didn't like him, after all. But Elizabeth was living there, so if he wanted to talk to her, and he did, there was nothing else to do. He rapped quickly, before he could change his mind again.

To his relief, the door was opened by an extremely frazzled looking Elizabeth, rather than her grandmother. "Jason! Hi, what a surprise, I was just-"her voice faded as she left him standing on the step and wandered away through the house. Frazzled and clearly distracted. He stuck his head in.

"Elizabeth? Can I come in?" He called tentatively.

"Un huh." She walked up the stairs. He stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. Something was obviously wrong, but he hadn't a clue what it could be. Just then he heard the sound of a baby crying, and Elizabeth crooning. He started towards the stairs, but stopped as Elizabeth appeared at the top, cradling a sobbing infant. She walked down, murmuring soothingly to the baby. When she reached the bottom, she looked at him with frightened eyes. "He's been crying for hours. I don't know what to do. He just wont stop."

Jason placed a gentle hand on the child's forehead. Not feverish. "Colic?"

"No, he just seems fretful. I can make him settle."

"Here, let me hold him for a minute while you sit down. You look almost as unhappy as he does." Jason was touch at the unhesitating way she offered up the baby. Elizabeth collapsed onto the couch, and the baby wailed on in his arms. He rocked him back and forth, and spoke over the cries. "Um.. Elizabeth? Who.. I mean, the baby?"

"What?" He could almost see the light bulb go off over her head. "Oh my god! You've never met Cameron." She giggled at the stunned look on his face, and he stretched his arms out, screaming infant in them, to see the child more clearly.

"_This_ is Cameron?" Jason mentally smacked himself upside the head.

"Jason Morgan, please meet Cameron Webber-Lewis, my son." She beamed with pride.

"Your son." He repeated hoarsely. "Oh wow Elizabeth." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Congratulations."

She smiled. "Thank you, Jason."

"Lewis?" He asked.

"Zander's real last name. I considered Smith, but it seem wrong to deny his biological connections, and I think Zander would have preferred it this way. At least, I hope he would have."

The object of their attention screamed on, and Elizabeth gnawed on her lower lip with worry. "I wish I knew how to make him feel better."

"I have an idea. Grab your stuff and we'll go over to my place. I think I know what might make him happy." He rocked Cameron gently back and forth.

Twenty minutes later the ragged crew walked though Jason's front door. Jason dropped Cameron's baby bag inside the front door, and Elizabeth sat down, holding Cameron. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He strode across the hall, rapping on the door before letting himself in. Carly looked up in surprise from the couch.

"Jason? What's up? Is everything okay with Sonny?"

"What?" Jason was briefly distracted. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Carly was annoyed, "You tell me, Jason, it's your job to take care of him."

"Actually it's not." Jason snapped at her. Her eyes widened. "It's my job to run interference in the business, and enforce the rules. I _take care_ of him because he's my friend. I take care of you because you're my friend. I take care of Michael and Morgan because I love them. I take care of Courtney because I care about her. It is not my _job_ to do any of those things." Jason suddenly realized he was yelling, but it felt so good, so long overdue, that he didn't stop himself. "_I am not your errand boy_. I don't exist to fix your problems. My life does not revolve around yours; it is not secondary to yours. When I do something for you, or Sonny, who whoever else, I expect that it be acknowledged as a gift, not taken for granted. Is that clear?" Carly nodded quickly. "Now, I need to barrow the vibrating bassinette for awhile, is that okay?" She nodded again, watching quietly as he fetched it and left, not bothering to say goodbye.

He found that he was smiling widely when he let himself back in. Elizabeth smiled back, unsure why, but infected with his happiness. Jason plugged in the cradle, and they placed Cameron into it, where he immediately stopped crying. The two of them sighed with relief, and the quiet in the room was blissful.

"What were you smiling about?" Liz couldn't resist asking.

"Nothing, just got rid of some baggage." He smiled down at her, and she up at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a huge yawn. They sat on the couch, contentedly watching Cameron sleep. "Can I get you something to drink? Elizabeth?" He craned his neck down and around to see her face. Sure enough, she was sound asleep. He dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head, then carefully extricated himself from the couch. She made an unhappy squeak, before squirming into a comfortable position, giving a faint sigh as he laid a blanket over her.

He heard a key in the lock and strode over to the door, sliding out in front of a surprised Sam.

"Listen, I have guest, and they're asleep in the living room, so you're going to have to either just go straight upstairs to your room and be quiet, or find some place else to hang out for awhile." His voice was light but firm,

"But why?" Sam whined. "I don't see why some guest should be more important than me in my own house-"

"Sam-"Jason interrupted, "It is not your home. You are a guest. You are welcome here as long as you need a place to stay. It is my house. I have other guest. They need rest. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Her voice was sulky. "I'll come back." With that she flounced over to the elevator and pressed the button, ignoring him. Which suited Jason fine. He watched as she got in to the elevator, and the doors closed. As he turned to go back inside, Sonny stepped out from around the corner, clearly having eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I can't believe you would be so rude to Sam, Jason." Sonny's voice was angry. "She needs a safe environment, and you-"

"Sonny, I am not in the mood." Jason launched into yet another confrontation. "I have my own needs, and they're not being met. I know that claiming to be Sam's baby's father was originally my idea, but I would thank you to have some respect for a decision that, ultimately, we both made. And along those lines, I've changed my mind. You have to tell Carly the truth, because I can't live with this lie any longer. Furthermore, I would thank you to stop ordering me around all the time. You may be my boss, but that doesn't give you the right to dictate my personal affairs. I am your friend, not some flunky underling, and it would please me if you'd try to remember that." All of it was said in a calm, rational tone, and when he was finished, Jason turned from a stunned Sonny, and walked back into his apartment, closing the door softly behind him

Elizabeth was still sleeping, and Jason, as carefully as he had left, reinserted himself next to her, holding her in his arms. A nap suddenly seemed like a wonderful idea. He closed his eyes, content to be with Elizabeth and her son.

TBC

What did you think? REALLY? You don't say! You know, you should tell that to the author. Like, right now. No, REALLY. See, press the "REVIEW" button. It's right over there, no right THERE. Good, fabulous, thank you... = )


	6. Chapter Six

So, you'll have to forgive me for my neglect of Cameron. Unless I say otherwise, just assume the little mite is happy, well fed, healthy, etc. I can understand why people who've just had kids are more or less useless for romance, 'cause I can't seem to even write it. In other words, Cameron as a plot point bores me (and we all know how I hate that) so you probably wont see too much more of him. If this upsets you, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. No promises though.

On an additional side note, can I say how lovely it was to see Jason and Liz together this week, even if it was in a rehashed, obvious, boring and pathetic attempt to advance Sam and Jason (even their couple name JaSam (is that it?) is stupid). I wish the writers would, A) stop insulting me by telegraphing their plots months in boring advance, B) stop putting Jason with women purely to create tension between him and Sonny (been there, done that), C) Decide if Sam is wearing pants or a dress, and D) realize, like the rest of us, that Jason and Liz belong together. Of course, this would require that they, E) have full brain transplants and/or have a brain in the first place.

Yes, General Hospital _IS_ annoying me lately. But...really... how could you tell?

NOTE: The scene outside of Kelly's more or less begins directly where they left off on GH today (9/13/04), but in my version, Sam interrupts them, because Jason doesn't notice her, cause she's stupid and whiny and annoying (nothing personal or anything).

_Chapter Six_

"Oh my God!"

Jason woke up to the sound of Elizabeth's stunned voice, and frantic scramble from the couch. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's eight o'clock!" She frantically stuffed Cameron's things into his baby bag. Cameron slept on, oblivious to it all. At Jason's uncomprehending look, she clarified. "I'm going to be late for work. I have to get Cameron back to my grandmothers, get changed, and be across town in a half hour."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch. "Where do you work that your shift starts so late?"

"I'm a bartender."

Jason was definitely surprised. Somehow, even though he knew she had, well, a streak of bad girl, so to say, he couldn't really picture her slinging drinks for a living. "Oh. Well..." he trailed off, not really sure what to say. Elizabeth slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I have to go. Thank you for all your help this afternoon."

"Sure. Listen, Elizabeth, let me give you a ride, that way you wont be late, and then I'll take Cameron home to your grandmother."

She bit her lower lip, clearly torn between her desire not to inconvenience him, and her wish not to be late. "Are you sure?"

He answered by picking up Cameron and walking to the door, letting her trail after him. It was a short way to the bar, by car, and, in fact, Liz was early. They sat in the car, the engine idling. The heater was running, and the car felt suddenly hot, and tense. Elizabeth struggled to breath through the pressure, and her desire to pin Jason to the door and ravish him. "Well, bye." She squeaked, before practically falling out of the car in her hurry to get away.

Jason sighed with relief as she retreated. He had been about to do something unforgivably stupid, and throw all their progress away for a kiss. "Idiot." He said aloud to himself.

Cameron snored on, oblivious.

_One Week Later_

"Everything will be fine, Emily will be fine, you will be fine, Cameron will be fine." Jason's voice was low and soothing.

Elizabeth forced herself to take a deep breath. She knew she was getting worked up over what might be nothing, but it was the rational side that knew it. Her emotions didn't seem to care.

"Jason." They looked up to see Sam hovering. "I need money for dinner."

Jason sighed, rolling his eyes at Liz before standing to give Sam some cash. Elizabeth's lips quirked as she struggled with the need to laugh. "I need a ride home too." Sam added.

"How did you get here then?" Jason was confused.

"My body guard drove, but I don't like him. I want you to take me." Her voice was petulant.

"Well deal with it." Jason said brutally. Sam needed to grow up. How was she going to take care of a baby if she couldn't even take care of herself? She sniffed, bouncing away indignantly.

Jason ignored her, sitting down. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. I wish you had more space for yourself though. It seems like no one even bothers to ask you nicely anymore." Liz was annoyed for him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem much longer." He replied, thinking of his confrontations with Carly and Sonny.

She seemed nonplused. "Well, good, then."

"Elizabeth, do you think working in a bar is the best thing for you?" The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Um..." Surprised, she felt unsure how to answer. "I guess. It allows me to be with Cameron during the day, and still make money. Tips are great for a bartender."

"Yeah. It just doesn't seem like you, is all." God, he sounded so lame.

She shrugged, and there was silence at the table, awkward and prolonged. They weren't a pair for awkward silences. Tense moments, sure. Raging fights, totally. Surges of joy, absolutely. But though they had always been friends, there had never been anything mundane between them; nothing so boring as a prolonged silence neither knew how to break. And over something so stupid.

Jason wasn't judging, Elizabeth reminded herself. She knew it, but it still hurt. Probably because she didn't think it seemed like her either. She missed her painting. She missed talking with people, as she had waitressing (not that it had been any picnic). While she saw a lot of people as a bartender, the drinks were potent and the music was loud. It wasn't the type of place she connected with anyone. But she had to be practical. She needed money, and she needed to be with her son. So she made compromises. Unexpected tears burned in her eyes, and, mortified, she mumbled an excuse and fled from the table, not wanting him to see her cry over something so trivial.

Jason was horrified. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her cry. He jumped up, chasing her into the park. "Elizabeth!" She stopped running, but stood with her back to him, hands covering her face. "Elizabeth." He reached out and gently turned her to face him, pulling her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest, as if a wall, which had been so carefully constructed, had fallen.

After some time she managed to bring herself under control, and she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that."

"What? Let yourself depend on someone else for a change?"

"No. I didn't want to be a complication, a burden in your life. I wanted to be someone you could go to, not someone who's crying all over you and taking advantage, like everyone else in your life." She sounded angry.

"Elizabeth, you've been all that to me, but you need people too. And if you're my friend, then I'm yours. I want to be there for you too." His voice was urgent. "Why wont you let me?"

"Because it's... I want... Never mind. I have to go." She stated to turn to leave.

"No, wait..."

"What, Jason? I'm really tired tonight." And her voice was undeniably weary.

"I need to tell you." He trailed off again. Part of her wondered at this uncharacteristic hesitancy, but mostly she wanted to crawl into bed, and forget the mess her life had become. Stress made her voice sharp.

"What?"

"This." With that he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. She moaned and melted against him, sensation exploding through her. Jason held her as tightly as he could without depriving her of oxygen. He poured all the months, nay, years of yearning into the kiss. Every missed opportunity, every restless night, all his desire and need. Elizabeth brought her own desperate longing. All the times she had burned with envy watching him with Courtney. All the days she had cried herself to sleep. Her undying wish that she had gone with him when he asked. Her lust, and want and craving of him.

The kiss was broken only for air, then sunk into again. They surrendered to it. It quickly reached the point of no return, and they sank to the ground, Elizabeth ripping at the buttons of his shirt, Jason's hands slipping under hers. There was a strange welching sound, and they broke apart, staring at one another. Coming to their senses in the middle of a mud hole, for lack of a better description.

"Oh my god." Liz spoke first, her face burning.

"Yeah." Jason pulled himself up, belatedly realizing that his entire backside was wet and slimy.

"We almost... In the park. Oh my god." Her face got hotter. Jason was feeling fairly embarrassed himself, and he wasn't usually one to care. They looked at each other, amazed at how close they had come to doing the deed in a public park, and, likely, spending the night in jail. His lips twitched. She curled hers in, trying hard not to laugh. Jason chuckled. Liz giggled in spite of herself. Then they were both laughing so hard they were bent at the waist, frantically trying to breathe. Minutes went by before they could bring it down to a manageable level. Liz sighed, but it was a happy one, like slipping into a warm bath. "Why don't you come back to the house with me and take a shower. It's a lot closer then the penthouse."

"Wont you grandmother mind?" Jason didn't really want to have to hide his feelings again, even for a night.

"She's out of town for a day or two. Cameron is there with a sitter." She explained. Though her words weren't suggestive, her eyes were.

"Well, it would be nice not to feel mud sliding down my back." He agreed agreeably.

"Good, it's settled. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

But, polite and amused as they acted, they were very careful not to touch again. Just in case.

TBC

Well, what did you think?


	7. Chapter Seven

Alright, here's your fluff update kids, with a tiny bit of drama mixed in. I'm still not really sure where this is going, so the next chapter might be the end, or it might be some sort of dramatic climax, I don't know. Any opinions?

**Chapter Seven**

"Wakey wakey..." Elizabeth spoke in a singsong voice.

"Mhmhm." Jason grumbled, burying his head in the pillow.

"Who knew. Jason Morgan, night person. Come on, wake up." She placed brief kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"Hmh."

"Jas-son..."

He opened his eyes, and was confronted with a wall of hibiscus flowers. Right. Pillowcase. He rolled over to look into the eyes of his amused lover.

"Good morning grumpy." She was disgustingly chippy.

"Do you always talk like a demented pre-school teacher first thing in the morning?" He asked, genuinely horrified at the idea.

She laughed. "No, I'm just trying to torment you." Sitting next to him on the bed, she dropped a kiss on his mouth. It quickly went from casual to crazy, and they pulled back, breathing erratically.

"I think you should move out of your grandmothers." The words tumbled out of Jason's mouth.

Liz chuckled. "Oh, you do, do you?"

He looked at her seriously. "I think you should move in with me."

"What?" Her mouth went dry.

_WHAT_? Jason thought to himself. Had he actually said that?

"Jason?"

"um..." Apparently so. "I... uh..." Well, why not? "...think you should move in with me."

"Why?" She hoped she didn't sound accusing, but she had to be sure that he wasn't saying what he was saying because he thought she needed him to take care of her. Sure, she might have fantasized, oh, a billion times about them getting back together, but nothing less than the real thing would be enough.

"I love you." He said softly.

_Hotdog_!

"You do?"

"I've loved you since the day brought home that ragged little tree and taught me to love Christmas." And, like the floodgates had opened, he found words flooding out. "Every time I saw you with Ric was like salt being rubbed into a stab wound. And when you were in the hospital. God Elizabeth." His voice cracked. "I was sitting there, and I told you that you had to leave him... and your heart just stopped."

"Jason." She lay her head on his chest, hugging him.

"The sound of that monitor flat lining- and there was nothing I could do." He pulled her up so she was looking into his face. "It was the worst moment of my life. And I had to go on with my life after it. Try to look at Courtney without letting her see how it changed me. Because I realized that nothing I felt for her, could ever compare." Jason heard the words and froze. If ever someone had crawled out on a limb...

"Jason...I had no idea. I thought, well I thought that I was the only one who missed us. Cause I have. I've missed you so, so much. I love you too. I don't know when I realized it, because I can't remember my life before I did." She paused. "I, uh, know things are a little complicated because of Cameron, but-"

"Elizabeth, I love you. That means I love Cameron too. I hope you'll let me be a father to him-"

He broke off when his air source was compromised by her fierce hug. "Of course! You idiot!"

"So does that mean you'll move in?" He asked again.

"Um..." His heart stopped. "Well, it's just that... well, Sam seems...nice... and all, but I don't know-"

"Elizabeth. She'll move out first." Stupid not to have clarified that. No wonder she was hesitant.

"Oh! Then, yes!"

"Yes?"

"Mm hmm." These last words were slurred, it being hard to talk and kiss properly at the same time."

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

This update does nothing to further the story and is completely gratuitous is every way. 

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. )

**Chapter Eight**

"Jason!"

"Just a second, Sam." He put down the box of books down next to his couch.

"What the hell is going on!" Sam's voice was shrill.

"Elizabeth is moving in." He grinned happily.

"What!" Sam huffed. "Well- what about me? Did you even think to ask?"

He stared at her. "um," he pretended to think. "No." she scowled at him. "Look, you'll be fine. I'll pay for a hotel room until you can get yourself set up somewhere."

"Well, what about the cops who're after me." She sounded desperate.

"Since you have a seemingly endless amount of secrets, problems and emotional issues, I'm ceding the job of your protection the many qualified guards Sonny employs. You don't have much stuff, I think we can get you resettled tonight." He rubbed his hands together ambitiously and looked positively gleeful.

"I'm telling Sonny." She screeched.

"Whatever." He followed her out, getting in the elevator to bring up another load. When he came back up, Sonny was waiting. "Look-" Jason started to speak, but Sonny interrupted.

"I'll make sure Sam is moved out tonight. And I'll pay for the hotel. She's not your problem." Sonny stuck out his hand. Jason put down the box he was holding and shook it.

"Where is Sam anyway?" Jason asked. "I expected her to be out here, throwing a fit."

Sonny smiled slightly. "Carly asked for a moment alone with her. I tried to intervene, but Sam insisted it would be fine."

"I thought Sam was brighter than that." Jason joked, picking the box back up.

"Congratulations, Jason. I know how much you missed her."

"Thanks."

The elevator bell dinged, and Elizabeth stepped though the opening doors. "Hi Sonny." She said, looking surprised to see them both standing there.

He smiled. "Who have we here?"

"This is my son Cameron." She turned the baby so Sonny could see him clearly.

His eyes softened as he looked at the baby, so cuddly and soft. "May I?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth transferred him into Sonny's arms. No one who had seen the man at that moment would have been able to guess he was a hardened mob boss.

"Carly and I would love to keep Cameron company while you get moved in. If you like."

"That would be so helpful. I have my car double parked downstairs, so the faster I can get it moved the better."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell the doorman not to call a tow truck, and Max can help you move in." Sonny cooed at the baby, carrying him into his apartment.

Elizabeth and Jason watched him go, then Jason leaned over his box and kissed her. "Welcome home."

**-Kelly's-**

Sam stalked into the café, slamming the door behind her. How dare he. How dare she. Casting her aside as if she were rubbish. Her eyes lit with malicious light as she saw Courtney, leaning against the counter, talking with her dad.

"Hey." She commanded the woman's attention.

Courtney rolled her eyes at Mike before turning. "Yes, Sam, can I help you?"

"Did you know that Jason asked Elizabeth to move in with him." Sam came right to the point. She took savage satisfaction at the flash of hurt on Courtney's face.

"I hope they'll be happy together." Courtney smoothed the expression from her face.

"Whatever." Sam stomped out again, forgetting the sandwich she'd intended to order.

Courtney turned and saw the look of pity on Mikes face. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's fine. Really. He always did love her anyway." Courtney faced facts.

Mike didn't. "That's ridiculous. Who could love anyone other than you?" He spoke with utter sincerity and she smiled.

"Lots of people, dad. I think you're biased."

"Nonsense. Sooner or later Jason will realize what an idiot he's been and come back to you."

"No he wont dad, but I love you for taking my side." She leaned across the counter and kissed his cheek. "I have to go to work now. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye Honey." Mike watched his daughter stride though the doors. He had never been much for meddling, but it was clear that someone needed to put the situation to rights.

**Three Days Later**

"Jason!" Elizabeth laughed, "I am not going to quit my job with no notice. Believe it or not, they've been very good to me there, and I wont leave them in the lurch."

"But if you quit your job, you could crawl into bed with me, rather than go mingle with drunk morons." He waggled his eyebrows expressively.

She laughed again. "You're a nut. I'll see you later." She allowed herself to be thoroughly kissed before leaving though.

Jason sighed as the door shut behind her. Cameron was asleep, and it was the perfect time to build some of the nursery furniture he had bought. He picked up the traveling bassinette, intending to take the sleeping child upstairs with him, when the phone rang. "Hello?" He grabbed the cordless.

"Is this Jason Morgan?" the voice was unfamiliar.

"If you ever want to see you ex-wife alive, you'll come to the Plaza Hotel in one hour, alone." The caller hung up.

He cursed. Sonny was out of town, and there was no one else available he trusted at the moment. He really would have to go alone. But first, he eyed Cameron…

Carly had been curled up with Vogue when the knock came. Her brows rose at the sight of Jason and Cameron. "Yes?"

"Can you watch Cameron for a bit? Something's come up, and I need to handle it."

"Ahh, can't Elizabeth watch him? She is his mother."

"She's at work Carly. What, do you think she's at home giving herself a pedicure?"

"No." Carly sighed, "It's fine. Give him over." Jason did, and stepped into the elevator to the sound of Carly's voice, cooing. "Who's a handsome boy? Is it you? I think so…"

He prayed that the situation wasn't as serious as he feared.

Liz frowned as her cell phone rang. She was just walking into work and didn't want to be late. "Hello?"

"If you love Jason, you'll be at the Plaza Hotel in 45 minutes. Don't be late. Come alone and keep it to yourself, unless you want to say you _loved_ him."

She gripped the phone so hard her knuckles went white. "Who is this!" But the caller had already hung up. She looked at her call log, but the number registered private. "God damn it!"

Courtney sighed, stretching out on the bed. It was so nice of her father to treat her like this. He had insisted she deserved a night of luxury and gotten her a room as a surprise. She moaned with aggravation as someone banged on the door.

"Courtney!"

Jason? Her eyebrows shot up. What was he doing- She groaned as Mikes surprise suddenly became clear. She opened the door and looked at her concerned ex-husband.

He, in turn, looked confused. "You- are you- I thought…" He trailed off, unsure what was going on.

"I think Mike set us up." She explained.

"I agree." They turned to see Elizabeth standing behind them. " I just got a call saying your life," she looked at Jason, "was dependant on my being here right now."

"And you came?" he growled.

She looked offended. "Of course I came. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of fond of you. I don't get engaged to just _anyone_ you know."

"You're engaged?" Courtney piped up.

"I mean- if you ever get a call like this again- you go to Sonny, do you understand? You could have been hurt!" Jason yelled at Elizabeth. "AND YES- I mean, yes, we're engaged." He moderated his tone to answer Courtney.

"Why are yelling at me and cooing at her!" Elizabeth shouted at him.

"Cooing?" Jason looked disgusted.

"I'm just gunna-" Courtney chucked her thumb at the bathroom. The couple ignored her.

"I'm not "cooing" at anyone." He denied vehemently.

She scowled at him. "Is this how it's going to be?"

"It is if you keep flinging yourself into the line of fire without a single thought to—"

Max, Johnny, and Sonny burst into the room, guns blazing, looking like a male version of Charlies Angels.

Sonny took stock of the situation. "Ahh-" The man put their weapons away. Sonny turned and looked at his men, "Alright guys, false alarm." They walked out. Jason and Elizabeth stood frozen as his voice trailed behind him "…bucks says Marissa's little sister is a total…"

Liz tapped her foot. "You were saying?"

Courtney's head popped out of the bathroom. "Is someone else here?"

"What?" Jason turned. "No- it's I mean- Sonny-" He sighed. "Where's the mini-bar?"

The door flung open again.

"Oh for the love- " Liz took in a confused Jasper Jacks.

"Uh- Jason- Elizabeth… Sorry- I thought this was—Courtney?"

Courtney walked over, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Jax." She wafted her hand at the other couple. "They were just leaving."

"But what were they-" He tried to ask.

"I'll tell you later. Guys- you can be sure my father will stay out of your lives from now on."

"Thank you." Jason said firmly.

Liz was a little more hesitant. "That's great, but could you- well, we really like going to Kelly's… you know… the soup… can you- well…"

"I'll make sure he still lets you in." Courtney smiled understandingly.

"Great. Sorry about the ice water." This was called out as Jason dragged Elizabeth from the hotel room.

Courtney shut the door behind them. "Now- let's see about you." She pulled the confused man down for a hot kiss.

**TBC**

By the gods- review!


End file.
